Submit a Character!
by Iamtotallyluvinmylife
Summary: A frightening quest, a band of unexperienced demigods, and a killer at Camp? How will the camp survive? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey all this is my second fanfiction! Yay! But, I have no ideas so... I'm doing a submit a character! (Yeah, I know there are [is the word is instead of are? IDK] a TON of those, but I DON'T care!) So...tell me your thoughts**

Name:

Parents:

Attitude:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Build (muscle, scrawny...):

Friends:

Hobbies:

Weapon of Choice:

Hunter of Artemis (yes or no):

Age:

Height:

Weight (optional):

Popularity (at camp, where ever...):

Miscellaneous:

What should happen (also optional):

**It's going to be so awesome! I hope... And please, please, please use description!**

**I DON'T want: Hair color: Brown**

**I DO want hair color: Light chocolate brown with bright strips of color. I know you guys (and girls) won't let me down because you're awesome! -Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	2. Meet the Characters!

** Hey all this is my second fanfiction! Yay! I do not own PJO. If I did, I'd be a dude! And I'm a girl! Ha, ha, I hope you all like it! I'm trying to use EVERY single one of your characters because they are too awesome to choose between!**

(Everlyn's POV)

Don't get me STARTED on my suckish life. My mom, Connie Carmichel cares about me, but doesn't understand me. Like, at all. My dad? Well, gods (even Thantos, or _Dad_) can't have contact or show appreciation to their mortal children. So, I ran away from home, with heartache and a heartbreak. No! I was not turned down by some impertinent man! My best friend, my only friend other than my parents died in the 2nd Titan war about 4 years ago. I was 13 at the time, now I'm 17 and fending for myself. I ride the rails, and I am a total loner. My jet black hair which looks blue sometimes, (although I have no idea why) I dyed it with bright blue highlights and cut into a pixie cut. My dark blue (almost black) eye color changes from blue to black to purple and repeat. I know I have to be strong. For myself, for my parents, and for Ethan Nakamura. My best friend...

(Austin's POV)

My name is Austin Bold. I am a son of Apollo, and VERY popular. I know what you're thinking. Apollo? As in the Greek GOD Apollo? I can answer that. No duh! He's my dad. I have no idea what I mean to him what-so-ever. Percy Jackson and his crew (minus Nico and Thalia) are well, in colledge and all grown up more or less. We don't see them very often...with the exception of Annabeth. Architect of Olympus...duh! And since it's Annabeth, Percy comes around sometimes, but rarely. Anyways, ever since they left, Camp Half Blood has been in a chaotic state. Violence is EVERYWHERE. Believe it or not, even the Ares cabin is sick of it. Right now, we're in an in between state. Tension. But, just to make matters worse, a demigod and a god have been kidnapped. Guess who? Nico DiAngelo and a goddess. My friend from the Aphrodite cabin who isn't shallow and not my girlfriend is in pieces. She had a huge crush on Nico, which is known to everyone _but_ Nico. She's speared about 15 people when they've crossed edge with her, just for bringing the subject of that certain son of Hades up. Plus, Nico likes Thalia which just makes the whole topic even more off limits. Archery is, believe it or not, NOT one of my strong points. I mean, I'm a son of APOLLO and I prefer a sword and dagger. Whatever...

(Terra's POV)

Hello! My name is Terra and my mother is NOT Demeter, no matter how many people think that she is, and they think that Demeter is my mother just because my last name is Treelove. My mother is actually Erinyes, the goddess of Revenge and Retribution. My father is Danny Treelove and I have an amazing older brother named Aaron. My hair color is gray and my eyes are a dark orange that look red. No...I didn't mix the two up! I'm not evil! I even have normal-ish hobbies! I draw, collect rocks, I study specimen of Greek monsters (to find their weak points) and I make a mean souffle. What? I took a cooking class as an extra curricular! My weapon I fight with is a bow an arrow set with a blood red quiver and crimson arrows. The arrows are charmed to return to my quiver when they hit the ground. Neat huh? I am 14, but, I'm debating whether I should join the hunters or not. I mean, I don't think I have anything to lose, but I want to play it safe and think about it. I am NEVER seen without my lucky black gloves. It's not a superstion, they ARE lucky. Once, I escaped a pack of hellhounds because I ran into the Hunters of Artemis while wearing my gloves...

(Erin's POV)

I have a long name. Erin Anastacia Perry, that's me. Daughter of Zeus and my mom, Anna Perry. I have long black hair with a light blue streak. My eyes are a very light blue, and in my left eye there is a white fleck that looks like a cloud. My friends are Jazzy, a daughter of Hades, Trinity a daughter of Athena, Kara daughter of Hermes, Kalika another daughter of Hades, Dancia a daughter of Apollo, and Dante the son of...whoever, we don't know yet. I am funny and saracastic, but a great leader when it comes to battle. I have Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Leo to thank for that. Jason and Percy taught me my manuvers, Annabeth helped me learn battle strategy, and Leo helped me to become funny and sarcastic, one of my better traits. My mom was rich, but sadly, she died when I was 10, so I travel a lot, but I stay at Camp most of the time. I am always seen wearing converse. My favorite pair are my Dr. Seuss pair, and every boy I've dated said, "Get rid of the shoes." so I dumped him. End of story. With my two celestial sliver swords I am unbeatable in a fight. So come on, give it your all, I'm looking for a challenge...

(Kara's POV)

Hermes, he's my dad. So, from him and my two brothers, Travis and Conner (they're getting older now) I learned to prank and I've gotten so much revenge out of it. Truth be told? I'm scrawny. A midget. Don't let that fool you and think you'll have an easy fight, because I am violent. I once took down Erin! Okay, she took down me, but only after we were both tired and groggy and had been fighting and practicing for over an hour and a half nonstop. If I can't use my nimble fingered hands, I use a bow and arrow. I am 14 and NEVER going to be a Hunter of Artemis. They're all like: Oh, I hate you just because you're a boy even though we've known eachother since pre-k! Stuck up snobs. I was once kicked out of McDonald's and a grocery store on the same day. I rigged a smoke bomb in the grocery store, and then rearranged the entire store, and took a bite out of every piece of fruit. It wasn't even that fresh...

(Kalika's POV)

My name is Kalika Pike. My dad is Hades, as you might already know. I have pitch black hair with purple and pink highlights; my hair is so long it reaches down to my waist. My blue eyes have golden flecks in them. At least they aren't completely golden! That would be like Kronos, and he's bad news. I have amazing friends. There's Andrew Loko (a son of Thantos who I'll describe later.) and Jane Parkerson (a Hispanic daughter of Athena). That's really my inner circle... Oh! And, I'm friends with Erin, my cousin. I play the drums, and I play volleyball (most of the time, I suck at sports because I'm clumsy) I am okay at archery. My bow and arrows, which I call Charos Filia (death kisses) and I make a good team. I am 15 and I wear band T-shirts, ripped black jeans, and high tops. I almost never wear make up except for my purple eyeshadow. I am a year rounder, but I leave for Cinncinatti to vist my mom, Allison Pike who in charge of a local cemetery...

(Dancia's POV)

Apollo is my father. Amina O'Connell is my mother. I am Dancia, and I am a demigod. My hair is blond, while my eyes are a dark blue. I get along with most people, but I am especially good friends with my siblings, children of Hermes, Demeter, and Poseidon. My weapon of choice is obvious. A bow and arrows. I am considering joining the hunters. The next time they come to Camp is in one week, and I need to have my answer by then. I am a year rounder, because my mom died when I was really young... I love poetry and I am always sprouting poems. Camp, camp is not a stamp, for when I come to Camp, I am complete for once. (**AN: She doesn't know they're horrible. So please don't break the truth to her!)** I don't really know my father all that well, considering the fact I love poetry and archery. The only thing I have of him is a beautiful, intricate, golden sun necklace. I never take it off. If I did, I am pretty sure I would die...

(Dante's POV)

I am the only son of Hestia. I beg you do NOT tell ANYONE who my mother is. Especially Erin, seeing as Z- ahem- her dad is so protective of her, he keeps watch over her constantly and if she hears this, he'll know to! And then it's so over for me if he finds out... My eyes are a deep coal red, like the hearth, and my hair is raven black and always covers part of my face. My face isn't anything to look at. It has 3 scars running down the one side because I fought and killed a dragon when I was 10. My fatal flaw is that I'd rather die then back down from a battle. I'm that proud. I have no idea whether I'm crazy or not. I have this chilling dream that...that I _killed_ my mortal family. I don't want it to be true. I really don't...

(Annabelle's POV)

My father is a photographer. Everywhere we go he takes his camera. That was before I ran – literally – into Clarisse on the streets. We both fell down and then the cyclops that was chasing her caught up to us. She brought me to Camp and I haven't seen my father since. My long brown hair with caramel highlights is normally in a pony tail. My eyes are a light green with specks of blue in them. I get along with everyone, but particualarly Katie Gardner. She's so nice and I think it's so handy that she can do all these things with plants while I'm stuck with flashing my award winning smile. I have a huge and VERY noticable crush on Nico, but he's gone missing and I don't know what to do! Plus, he probably doesn't even like me, so why bother? I guess I'm popular, but then again it helps when you're a daughter of Aphrodite...

**AN: .pjo your character is supposed to come right now, but I want him to come later in the story, so I'm sorry!**

(Phere's POV)

Phere Nolan, here and you probably know who I am. The average looking son of Hermes. Nothing special what-so-ever. I have spiky black hair and dark brown eyes that some of my few friends told me that they over heard some girls say "there to die for!" My hobbies are excessive practicing with my sword. I don't like doing all that arts and craft stuff. It's pointless. EnFall, my sword was a gift from Ares. EnFall is a deadly two-handed dual side longsword made of Celestial Bronze. Two swords in one. Nice. I'm a sword fighting trainer. I'm 17 and pretty popular. I have an okay life, nothing special...

(Lissa's POV)

Ever heard of Justin Morace, the famous actor? Well, he's my father. My mom is Aphrodite. I have long blond wavy hair that in the sun it looks gold with copper highlights. My eyes are a baby blue which go perfectly with my hair! I like archery, shopping, hanging with friends (I have like a bazillion) going to the beach to tan, even if I don't need it, volleyball, and cheerleading! I'm athletic, if you haven't gotten that vibe already. I use a dagger called 'Venus Lovetrap' on the othe side it says 'Killed by Love' in Greek. I am never in a million years going to be Hunter of Artemis. One, it would be going against my mother the goddess of love and two, I need a man. I wear cute clothing, not revealing much, which is good, compared to what some of my siblings wear...

(Lissa Lexington's POV)

I am not Lissa Morace. I am Lissa Lexington. Or Lissandra Asteria Lexington. I am 15 and my dad is Zeus. My mother was a mortal actress, but she passed on. My eye color is a Peridot green, with hair to my waist the color of almonds to match. My skin is the color of ivory. I have pierced ears, but most of the time, if my hair isn't pulled back, you can barely see the piercings. I am really smart when it comes to some things, and clueless for others. I like nice people, but snobs make me want to barf. My favorite color is red. I have a crush on a god. Bad, I know. VERY BAD. But still...

(Trinity's POV)

My mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, but she made a mistake leaving me with my dad and Stephanie. I hate my stepmother. She's so snobby and Victoria, my step sister is like a miniature version of her. I am very smart, except in math... I will never wear a dress unless I ABSOLUTELY have to, because I trip a lot. Almost constantly, well not that often, but I think you get the point...I'm a clutz. I look up to my older half sister, Annabeth. She ran away from home, and still managed to get so far in life! My brown hair is often up, off my neck. Sadly, I do not have that classic Athena gray eyed look, instead I have big brown eyes that most boys lose themselves in. Ha. All the better to help me in a fight. When Percy visits, we get along very well. Annabeth disaproves of it sometimes, but most of the time she's cool about it. My weapon of choice is a sword, because you can hack, cut, and stab. I was taught how to handle a sword by noneother than Percy Jackson, so I have a lot of practice. A LOT of practice...

(Jazzy's POV)

My name isn't Jazzy. You probably knew that though. My real name is Nelmarie Jasmine Paige, but my friend's call me Jazzy. My hair is a dark pink with black highlights. No point in being normal looking if you're a demigod, you know? My dad is Hades. My eye color is teal, surrounded by black. I am athletic with a slim waist, or at least slimmer than my friends. We got bored one day and measured ourselves... I like to dance, sing, and lay by the lake and read. My half brother Nico gave me my weapon that I use. A wicked sharp, black as midnight stygian iron sword. I'm not a Hunter, boys I'm fine with. I'm 16 and popular. I have a honey complexion with a spanish accent. I've been told it's cute...

**Well how was it? I put most everyone's character in there and I'm going to put the last character in the upcoming chapters. I am really going to try and put all of or most of the characters you made! That's because I am SO happy because you guys were super awesome and reviewed! Thank you again and I hope you like it! BTW: Constructive critisism is welcome! –Imtotallyluvinmylife.**


	3. The All Important 3rd Chapter

** Hey all this is my second fanfiction, I think you know that now! I do not own PJO. If I did, I'd be a dude! And I'm still a girl! Ha, ha, I hope you all like it! I'm trying to use EVERY single one of your characters because they are too awesome to choose between! BTW: if you entered late, I'll STILL include your character, cause that's the way I am! **

(Dante's POV)

The worst day of my life probably started when the camp was lit on fire. It wasn't my fault! Honestly! It was probably one of the remaining kids from Kronos's army, but it doesn't really matter...the camp is still on fire, isn't it? With a wave of my hand, I could extinguish the flames, but...I don't want people to know who my mother is! Then again, I have friends here, and I know I could do something to save them. If only Leo was here, he could take care of it...but with not as much ease as I can. One of the kids I don't know very well – Kyle Hamelton, a son of Poseidon tried to put out the fire by sending huge turrents of water over it. It didn't work, the fire was enchanted somehow. No, it couldn't have been me, my fires are put out by water, and Pelsus's, and Leo isn't even here right now... I have no idea. I'm going to have to do the thing I dread the most. Let people know who my mother is. Ick. Questions galore. Pulling Kyle aside, I went to work. It might've taken a while, but if that's the price for saving the camp, I guess it's worth a shot. I held out my hand concentrated on three things. Not dieing (I probably wouldn't have either way...), putting out the fire, and saving the camp. The heat from the fire was so hot and the air was clouded with black smoke that was so thick, you probably could've taken a knife and cut a hole in it and still not be to the other side of the smoke yet! I focused all my energy on extinguishing the flames. It took a long time, even to break the charm on it so Kyle could douse it in water. I was exhausted, then I was bombared with question after question after question. Things got worse. I was _offically_ claimed by my mother. My knees buckled, and I collaspsed into unconsciousness.

(Austin's POV)

It's sick. Sick that a person would be that messed up to set fire to our Camp. What did WE ever do to them? What past, past what happens now is what matters. About an hour or so after the fire, I saw a satyr struggling to pull a half blood over the boarders. I ran to help him.

"Who is this?" I looked at the satyr and saw that it was Grover, Percy Jackson's best friend.

"Don't know. I was visiting Percy; you know helping him study for exams and stuff, when I saw this demigod just wandering aimlessly through the streets. A monster attacked, and it all went bad..." I nodded, understanding. Monsters reform and they are still reforming very fast from the 2nd Titan War and the war with the Giants.

"Okay, let me go get one of my siblings, or Chiron, someone who's better at medicine than me...be right back." I ran down the hill, frantically searching for one of my siblings, or you know, Chiron. Grover was still struggling to pull the Korean demigod down over the hill. I ran – literally – into my half sister, Danica O'Connell.

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Just come with me," I said, already walking away, she had no choice but to follow, the Ares cabin was gunning for her to be alone so they can maim, murder, or give her a swirly. A really long story. About three minutes later and two (dangerous, right?) ambrosia squares later, Chiron and Dancia declared the demigod"stable." Now, I have nothing to do. I decided I would go and visit my friend, Annabelle. (**A.N.: She's not 13, but 16. My bad!**) She was busy hacking the guts out of a dummy, causing all the stuffing to come spilling out. Her messy ponytail was falling out...again. She walked over to me, pulling it out, causing her long brown hair to come spilling down her back. In the sun, Annabelle's caramel highlights looked so bright. I honestly think I melted. Okay, so I have a thing for Annabelle. We've been best friends since like...forever. But, again she's oblivious to me and gets all drool covered over Nico. It doesn't make sense, but then again, when you're a demigod, does anything?

(Julienne's POV)

I am a great fighter. I can take down most people, even if they're twice my size, but, I'm too shy. When I start talking to a person I like (for example) I clam up and start babbling like an idiot, or get so quiet not even a _god_ could hear me! I was talking to Kathyrn, a daughter of Athena when _he_ walked by. Kathyrn being the "supporting" friend she was, shoved me into him. Him, just happens to be my crush, Mike McCalllister. The tall, hot, and extremely loyal son of Aeolus; but he won't let anyone in. It's like his heart is under lock and key. I want to succeed. I want to, but I am too shy! So when I was pushed into him I started babbling. His light green eyes kind of went a shade of blue. Uh oh...he's getting angry.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry, Mike I didn't realize where I was...walking. I...I...I have to go...bye!" I raced away faster than Hermes would've. That ended up so badly! Why am I so shy? When I turned around, Mike was looking at me. Looking at me! I prayed to my mother and Aphrodite that if this was actually happening, it wouldn't end in tragedy. That's my mom, Melpomeme, the Muse of Tragedy. I decided I would begin writing again. It helps me escape my world of confusion. That was until I learned that nothing, absolutely nothing is not confusing at times. Maybe I'm so naïve that I wanted to believe that, but it's okay to hope. It's a light on a foggy night. But, I'm getting ahead that was before the life changing quest that changed many, many lives forever.

**Sorry! It was short, I know, but I had to make a LOT of adjustments to it. Also, I had a lot of new people entered, like three. But, I am so happy that you guys and girls reviewed, so I feel bad about how bad this chapter was. I'm sorry. I hope I portrayed your characters right. :I -Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	4. Chapter 4

** I do not own PJO. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing on this website. Ha, ha, I hope you all like it! I'm trying to use EVERY single one of your characters because they are too awesome to choose between! BTW: if you entered late, I'll STILL include your character, cause that's the way I am! **

(Kalika's POV)

I never thought life at camp could get worse. I love it here, but we had so much violence, the missing camper, then the fire, and then the phycotic killer. Am I getting ahead of myself? Well, let me backtrack a couple of weeks ago, oh a couple of days after the fire...

Distress loomed in the air, more demigods keep coming, but the monsters keep coming, too. More and more vicious each time. It's worrying. My half brother, Nico and I were on pretty good terms. Until of course, he dissapeared. I was interrogated for weeks; I felt like a bug underneath a microscope. Trapped. I get along with people fine, but being observed? No way. I like to me, ah more mysterious, I guess. I don't even know if you can call it that! I decided to visit my friend, Andrew, a son of Thantos. Only, the journey to the almost hidden cabin wasn't pleasant. At all. I ran into some, um I guess you can say people I'm not on good terms with. I was walking from archery to Andrew's cabin, lost in thought when I ran into Phere. I absolutely hate that no good son of Hermes! He's a total jerk! Then again, he's hot, heroic, and has a wicked awesome sword... No! I hate him! Don't I? Okay, I guess we're neutral, but he just...I can't explain it. Then, hardly two steps further, I ran into Frederika.

"Hi, Freddie." I said, trying to ignore the bag she was carrying. Curiosity got the better of me. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, just some apples. Some satyr nicked my bow and arrows earlier, so Connor, Travis, and Austin helped me get these."

"For what?"

"I'm going to throw these at him until I get my arrows back." Okay...see? This is why I don't talk to her! Throwing apples at a satyr, who'd do that?

"Did you tell the –"

"No, I didn't. I work better that way." Again, weird. I ran into 7 more people on my way to Andrew's cabin. By the time I was barely a yard away, the horn rang for dinner in the Pavilion. Whoope.

(Kyle's POV)

The worst day of your life can start and you don't even realize it until it's too late to back down. That's the kind of situation I was in when someone accidentally broke this old vase up in the attic. No one realized that it actually had this freaky possing spirit that possess people and forces them to become a cold blooded murderer, but once it's left the person's body, they remember nothing. How do I know this? Well, I guess it started when I was cleaning up my cabin (kind of...) and Trinity, a daughter of Athena came in.

"Hi, Kyle. You need to come to the Big House, Chiron wants to talk to us about some new quest? I really don't know the details."

"Okay, fine." I should've said no. I absolutely should've said no, it would've saved us a whole lot of grief. Nevertheless, I followed Trinity into the Big House. There, I saw the two remaining kids of Hades, the son of Hestia, Dante, Terra (she had come to camp recently, and knows a lot of swear words. Poor stayrs, they tired to separate her from her black gloves) Isabella from Demeter, my other cousins, the two daughters of Zeus, Austin and Dancia from Apollo, Everlyn from Thantos, Kara and Phere from Hermes, and of course, Annabelle and Lissa Morace from Aphrodite. Everyone seemed really uncomfortable, not just because there were a lot of people here, but because when Chiron picks out a meeting for certain campers, not just the counselors, it can't be good.

"Attention Campers!" said Chiron, "It has come to my attention that a few quests need to be issued out. 3 goddesses have gone missing, along with a camper." This was shocking, everyone just thought it was one camper who went missing. "Since there are a vast majortiy of you, I have decided to send you out in groups of four." Uh oh, three is the magic number, if four people head out, only three come back. Every single quest should only have three people!

"Trinity, will you so kind as to run upstairs into the attic so to grab a few items for me? They'll pop out at you, so you'll know which ones to grab."

"Okay, but I sure hope it isn't anything live." I watched Trinity run upstairs and open the attic door. A few minutes later, we heard a crash. Did I mention that Trinity was clumsy?

(Trinity's POV)

I headed up into the dark, dank, musty attic. I hate it up there, it was a hole of evil. Little did I know just how _much_ evil was actually up there. When I was in the attic, I saw Aphrodite's scarf, left over from Percy's first quest. I started walking to it, knowing that was probably one of the items Chiron was talking about. I didn't see an old vase with Greek writitng on it, so naturally, I tripped over it. It shattered, sending bits of clay everywhere. I hurriedly grabbed Aphrodite's scarf and cleaned up the mess. Once I had also gotten a silver arrow, and a flower (a carnation, to be exact) I felt a strange sense of emotion come over me, like some disease had entered my system. I reached for my side, and made sure my sword was at my side. It was. I headed downstairs slowly, my head feeling heavy. I was sure I was getting sick. I couldn't be, though!

After the meeting, I was feeling worse than ever, not just because I had to go and resuce Aphrodite, but from my illness. Suddenly, out on the front lawn, I collapsed. When I woke up, I wasn't myself. It was a strange feeling, like...like...I could do anything. It was a mad rush of power. And I loved it.

**Oh no! What will happen to Trinity now? Read, and review and I'll let you know! You guys are awesome! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and I'm sorry I couldn't have updated sooner. I was busy reading Rick Riordan's new book: ****The Throne of Fire****. Sadly, it wasn't as good as ****The Lost Hero****. But whatever! Please review! -Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	5. An Apology From Me and DEATH?

** I do not own PJO. And I'm am SO sorry for not updating! I've been so busy, I was gone for 4 weekends in a row! And then, how can I write? I don't have a laptop! Again, I'm sorry! **

(Swifts's POV)

In the course of three days, things have gotten, well, scary. Not to mention a change over Trinity. The normally light, cheery girl was had seemed to become a she-beast. (Not like an animal, it's a metaphor! O_O) I was walking along, minding my own busniess, as I should, and I saw Trinity. She was talking to a guy, not unusual, right? I mean, seriously? After all, it was one of her friends, Jazzy, normally, they got along swimmingly. A few mishaps, and arguments, but that _is_ what families do, right? I had archery right about then, so I started heading towards the two girls.

**A.N. WARNING! THIS PART IS GOING TO CONTAIN MILD SWEARING AND VIOLENCE! WARNING!**

It started out friendly, got too friendly, and things went downhill from there. It went a something like this...

"Hey, Trinity what's up? I haven't seen you around, you've been kind of...distant. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's not, Jasmine, nothing's wrong. Come on, we have archery."

"Not for another 10 minutes, now tell me, what is up?"

"The sky," said Trinity, clearly irritated. Then, her eyes flashed a toxic green, which seemed to ingulf her whole spirit and the last bit of conciousness Trinity was holding onto.

"Listen, Jasmine...I'm sorry if I've been...off. It's been a rough and bitchy week, but I'm completely settled now."

"Glad to hear it, Trinity. Now come on, since that's settled, let's get to archery class."

"Up, up, up, Jasmine. I have something that I need to do." Trinity leaned in, and, out of her sweatshirt pocket drew a silver knife. It was a polished silver, that glowed dangerously in the sunlight. Trinity whispered, "Take this you shitty, slutty, mother-fucking son of bitch." Then she plunged the knife deep into Jasmine's thigh. Her blood started spurting, gushing through her white blouse.

"Help," croaked Jasmine as she fell to the ground. Amazed at what I had seen, I ran forward to try and help Jasmine. Hey, I may not know many people here, but I can still be a good person! Maybe it'll help me make some friends...then again, like that would trust me. I'm a daughter of Hermes. (And lovin' it!)

Dragging Jasmine, she weighed like, 120 pounds and I'm not that strong, I screamed for the Apollo cabin kids. From arts and crafts, about 18 pairs of eyes met mine.

"Help me! Trinity went beserk and plunged a knife into poor Jasmine!" Dancia and Austin ran forward, and Kyle (the guy from Poseidon cabin) came over to help me carry Jasmine.

"So, you're saying that Trinity _stabbed_ Jaz? I don't believe it, I just don't..." said Austin. He and Trinity were friends...I think. I don't talk to people much unless I want to pick-pocket them. After a lot of dragging, carrying, and almost dropping Jaz twice, we made it to the Big-House. Only to find, once we'd climbed the stairs, Dionysus had locked to door so he would have us interuppting his Pac-Man game. Chiron was inside, talking to Dante, no doubt about his mother, again.

"It's locked!" moaned Dancia "_Now_ what are we going to do?"

"Leave it to me," I said. I stuck my hand through, yes, _through _the door (a handy trick from my dad, Hermes) and picked the lock. It was a fairly simple lock, just stick in the bobby pin, jiggle the pin, twist, hear the click, and viola! You just picked the lock! The door swung open almost immediately and we headed inside.

What we saw was unholy. It was Chiron and Mr. D dancing to Just Dance 2, the song S.O.S by Riannah. I am scarred for life. Truly scarred.

**Well...I am going to update as soon as I can, because it was suckish and short. But that's okay because you (My amazing readers and reviewers) refrained from screaming nasty words to me when I hadn't updated in a while...Again, I'm sorry! Please, give me all the constructive critisism you want. (I'm really unorganized, it would help.) Thank you! You rock! –Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	6. Poor Phere, I scar you

**SORRY! I haven't updated in SOOOO long! But, do not worry! I am NOW on summer break! That means, I have almost unlimited time! MWHAHAHAAH! **

Phere's POV

I'm pretty solitary when it comes to social events, but when someone's had their throat slit? I step up. I guess you could say I did something, but, in fact I only made the problem worse. The problem wasn't going to GET better for a long, long time.

It was a regular (or, as regular as days can get) at Camp Half Blood. I had just been killed in archery practice; not my strongest suit. At least the Apollo cabin wasn't there to laugh at me, but guess who arrived this morning? That's right. The Hunters of Artemis, gods I hate them. They think they are so perfect because they're all 'oo I've sworn off men' I say, get a life, freaks. Only, that wasn't exactly why I'm so angry with them. They've asked my friend, Terra to join. She looked SO tempted, before next year, I bet she's going to be kissing Artemis's butt, just like the rest of those stuck-up good for-nothing hunters. After that scene, I decided I'd better cool off in the sword-fighting arena. Nothing was going to rush me; I needed time to think. I think best when I'm hacking up the practice dummies, it's almost lunch, the arena will be empty. Perfect.

As I near the arena, I see that, I have company, running towards me at about, 50 miles-per-hour. What's so important that you need to run away at full speed from the arena? Everyone had a pretty good breakfast, well, unless the Ares cabin took it...or the Hephaestus cabin is working of food-powered machines again. That was a pretty cool dart launcher. Still lost in thought, I barely notice that the girl running away from the arena didn't have the common sense to move. We crashed into each other, head-on.

"MOVE IT, FREAK!" screeched the girl. I recognized her; it was Swift, my half-sister. She was usually perky, but too "cool" to talk to people who aren't in her group. Instead of kindly asking me to move, or moving herself, Swift plowed right through me. Something must've been bugging her, like, a lot. First off, most Hermes kids are immune to her walking through her (which was probably why we collided) and secondly, it's rude, picture your stomach moving around inside of you, and all your other internal organs and you can do nothing about it. It gives me a creepy tingly feeling. I wonder if Swift got into a fight with someone. I better go and see, I don't want any more blood spilled on Camp. Little did I know, I was too late, blood was already spilled at Camp. All over the sword fighting arena; and it was Swift who'd caused it.

When I reached the arena, I saw a body in the grass, with blood gushing buckets out of the neck. I was shocked, I had seen my first unholy sight at Camp. Never (with the exception of Jazzy) have we had a...a scene as horrific as this. There was blood pumping, a weak pulse, a girl who's life could be ruined. Something was up, was Swift lying yesterday when she saw Trinity stab Jasmine? Do you want to know why? You probably already know the answer, but it doesn't hurt for me to tell you. I was staring at the cold, dying fact of Trinity, daughter of Athena.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! I LOVE CLIFFIES! BTW: Jasmine is healing in the hospital (I didn't steal that from Rick Riordan, I swear! I just noticed the weird connection.) I hope to update again soon, and PLEASE I'm so disorganized so please give me pointers and if or if I am not using (or using too much) your character! It would mean the world to me! Thanks! -Iamtotallyluvinmylife**


	7. Love is in the Air

**I do not own PJO. We're all so very sad about it.**

Phere's POV

I just found Trinity dying. This is scary! I have to get her to a child of Apollo in the infirmary; she could die if I leave her here! I pick up Trinity, she felt light, bony, frail, and gaunt, like she will fall apart if I hold her too hard. Her usually flushed face looked pale and death like. I stood there for who knows how long, just looking at Trinity. Then, reality slapped me in the face. I couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore.

Annabelle's POV

With all the commotion of the unconscious camper, Jasmine being stabbed, and apparently Trinity being mental-case, but then again, aren't we all? Demigods, I mean, not...what? Oh, forget it! Anyways, with all the chaos, and the Apollo campers being so busy, I never got a chance to visit my good friend Austin. He must be so busy, or not, I don't know if he's that good at healing. I've never actually been hurt when I'm around him. He always protects me. It makes me feel...guilty when I drone on and on about Nico, but...I miss him. When I reach the infirmary, it's chaos, it seems to me, that the camper that was unconscious has finally woken up. The Apollo kids told me that his name was Dae, and that he was Korean. Well, that's nice, you know, for a change of face. I was going over to meet him, when I heard a noise, like someone coughing with a REALLY barky cough, but then the cough turned watery and I heard someone groan.

"Could someone help me? Jasmine's body rejected the ambrosia and nectar and she threw up...AGAIN." I turned to see Austin wearing scrubs and holding a pink, plastic, Easter bucket in which Jaz was throwing up into. Normally, I would've laughed, the Apollo kids NEVER wear scrubs, especially not AUSTIN, but if they were, it wasn't good. I can't say I wanted to look, but when she was throwing up the 2nd time, she pushed Austin back and threw up onto the bed. Her vomit was chunky, golden, but also slightly red; my heart almost stopped. If anything, Jasmine was getting _worse _than before. She was throwing up _blood_. About a minute after I had almost hurled myself, I remembered why I was in the infirmary in the first place.

"Hey, Austin, what's going on?"

"Oh...hi, Annabelle...well, as you can see, Jasmine is vomiting blood, and she can't keep ambrosia or nectar down in her stomach." Stupid me, curse you mother for giving me blond moments! Of course Austin wouldn't give me the usual, _oh, nothing much is going on, you? _I mean, for Zeus's sake, EVERY single camper in the Apollo cabin is in the infirmary right now!

"Right...so...have you heard any news about our quest going to go get Nico? Has anyone heard from him?" Almost immediately, after I said that, I knew I'd said the wrong things. Austin's already tired perfect green/blue eyes with shiny gold flecks dimmed down to almost not even the usual bright eyes I kind of...like. But, I wasn't sure what ticked him off about what I said, I was just curious!

"Yeah," stated Austin, "Nice to see you too. If you want news, go ask the Hermes cabin. Or, better yet, go ask your _boyfriend's_ cabin. If you excuse me, I have a life to try to save."

"What? Austin! What's the matter with you?" I was too late...Austin was already long gone. Dancia came over after almost being mowed over by Austin.

"Okay girl, spill. What did you say this time?" With a stutter and tears in my eyes, I told Dancia what had just happened. Why am I crying? I get into fights with my friends all the time! Only, this time, it felt like the end result...was final.

"Annabelle, Annabelle, Annabelle, _everyone_, but a certain brown-haired daughter of Aphrodite knows that Austin has the world's **biggest** crush on you! You know he sings, right? Well he wrote a couple of songs that could make #1 on the ratings list, and they are about **you**. I'm not trying to be a downer, but way to go." I felt like I was falling through the Earth's core. Dancia, one of the NICEST people I know, just gave me the cold shoulder. I've known Austin since we came to camp, no, before then. We have been best friends since kindergarten! I walked out of the infirmary, into the bright and beautiful sunshine. Sitting on the edge of the pier I started to cry. The tears came thick, fast and steady. Maybe I could commit suicide? Nah, that wouldn't work. Still...I'll make a mental note of that, later. I'm still wondering, though, **why do I feel SO strongly against this fight? **Is it possible? No...it couldn't be...but...maybe...could I really have boyfriend/girlfriend feelings for Austin?

**Well...yup. I think so? I was possibly thinking about some PAIRINGS! Guess what my loyal readers and reviewers? THAT MEANS **_**YOU**_** GET TO VOTE ON COUPLES! Here are your choices:**

**Austin x Annabelle (They make up, become an OFFICAL couple)**

**Austin x OC (Ha, ha Annabelle would be JEALOUS!)**

**Nico x Annabelle**

**Phere x Trinity (Maybe? It could happen...maybe...i don't know...)**

**Everlyn x Phere (Hey, there are both dark and mysterious! In my opinion...)**

**Dante x Dancia (Sun and Fire/Hearth! She's kind, laid back and accepting, while Dante NEEDS people to accept him.) THERE WILL BE MORE PAIRINGS IF THESE ARE UNLIKED. EITHER WAY THERE WILL BE MORE!**


End file.
